Casey the Dragon Slayer
by Stardawn19
Summary: A short Uber/Gen Story about a familiar girl and the use of her imagination.


Casey the Dragon Slayer

**===[x]**

Casey carefully ran her hand along the length of her sword. The cold metal felt good against the heat of the afternoon. She examined the blade, noting that it was riddled with small dents and chips. It had long been her companion in battle and even though she had had offers to replace it, she had refused. It was older and a bit beat up, but then so was she and even though it wasn't the prettiest blade, it was well taken care of and she had no doubt that it would never fail her.

She sat quietly with it laid across her knees while she contemplated her upcoming battle. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she also knew that her fellow knights were counting on her. Her eyes drifted over the battle field. Each one of her enemies was strategically placed, to best defend their side. Her fellow knights were similarly placed, in the positions that would best suit their needs.

Her blue eyes flashed as she met the king's look. He nodded to her indicating that it would soon be her turn to face the beast. The Dragon was huge and mean. It towered over her and its breath was so bad it could curl your toes. She shivered, remembering her last encounter with the beast. She had given it a good fight, but he had won and she had been sent her back to the castle alive, but discouraged and defeated. This battle would be different. She swore, this time she and her knights were going to be victorious.

Her eyes again returned to the battlefield. The dragon had already taken out many of her fellow knights, but she was up next and this time she knew that she would defeat him. She calmly stood, and donned her helmet and her gauntlets. She quickly checked the rest of her armor, making sure that all the laces were tied and all of its various pieces were secure.

Picking up her sword and placing it calmly against her shoulder she entered the battlefield to await her turn with the beast. Watching the dragon carefully, Casey almost absently twisted and swung her sword, warming up the muscles in her arms and shoulders.

And then she got the signal. The king had called her to join the battle; it was her turn to face the beast. As Casey approached the fray she was calm. She wouldn't allow herself to be reduced to the same level as her enemy so as they taunted her she ignored them. The sounds and the yells around her died away and her vision tunneled to only encompass the beast.

Casey flashed a smile at the sneering dragon, momentarily knocking him off guard. The beast's nostrils flared with anger at this young girl with the sparkle in her ice blue eyes. Casey twirled her sword one last time before bringing it up into her battle-ready position. She smirked at the dragon, holding the sword with one hand and beckoning him to take his best shot with the other.

The dragon was angry. He was angry at this girl who had no business being here. This wasn't a place for a woman; this was a man's game. The girl waited for the dragon to make the first move. She knew he was angry and she could almost see the smoke rising from his nostrils.

Suddenly the dragon reared back and struck. The attack was swift and Casey was forced to jump back to avoid being stuck. She glared at the dragon, but he only laughed at her. He knew it was a low blow attack and had purposely thrown it to tick her off. But mighty Casey was unphased. The girl only took a moment to resettle herself. She calmly brought her sword back up in the ready position and waited for the dragon to strike again.

She didn't have to wait long for only a moment later the second strike came. It was aimed better but she deafly held back and didn't attack. Her king had warned her to let the beast wear itself out and to only take a shot if the right opportunity came along.

Again her blue eyes flashed, but this time they turned almost a steely grey as she brought herself into a deeper focus. This time she felt the time was right and she would not fail. She readied herself a third time, digging her heel in the dirt for balance she raised her arms and waiting for the dragon to strike again.

This time when the dragon reared back she was ready. As if almost in slow motion her focus was sharp and she could see every minuet detail of the attack. She gripped her sword tighter and swung. She felt the blade strike and vibrate as it hit its target. She smiled as she saw the blade slice right through the dragon's defenses and in that instant she knew that she had defeated it.

Throwing her blade to the side she started her victory lap. The Dragon's team was helpless to stop her. She had hit a home run and had ripped victory from them. She jogged passed first, second and then third and then finally all the way back home. Casey gave Coach King a high five and was greeted by her teammates and family, she was the hero of this battle. The Knights had been victorious over the Dragons, slaying them 4 to 3.

After the game her family went out for their traditional lunch at white castle. As Casey bit into her cheeseburger she smiled. Her older brother, the Dragon's pitcher was right. Maybe baseball was a game for boys, but now slaying dragons, that was a real woman's contest.

------


End file.
